You're Special to Me
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog is feeling depressed, as usual, but what happens when he has a short, emotional conversation with his best friend/Teammate: Rouge the Bat? ShadowXRouge. SHORT. Contains a tiny bit of swearing. Suck at summaries. Reviews not strict, but much obliged.


Absolute silence. That's what rang through his ears as he paced across the floor, leaving wet footprints against the cold, hard cement ground. Rain was clearly shown outside of the nearby window that had reflected light onto the figure. He paused, being able to hear some thunder interrupt the silence. He had his gloved hands behind his back, his fingers entwined with each other.

He heard a creak from a nearby door, making him turn around. A female figure was shown from the door, leaning against the frame as she watched him. Her wings stretched, showing she was doing the best she could to refrain from sleeping.

The female asked in a quiet tone, "What are you doing up late at this hour?"

The male closed his eyes, removing his arms from his back and crossed them on his chest. "I can ask you the same thing, Rouge."

Rouge rubbed her eye before slowly taking a step onto the cement floor, flinching as she felt the cold touch of it reach her bare foot. Successfully making both of her feet used to the touch, she looked back at the figure, whose back was turned to her. She had frowned, seeing how he ignored her quite quickly.

She said while yawning, "Are you still thinking about Cream getting sick? I'm sure she'll be fi-"

"It's not that." He snapped, glaring back at her.

Rouge smirked, "Well, then, 'Ultimate Life Form,' what are you so concerned about?"

Shadow just turned around to face the window dramatically. Rouge rolled her eyes, "Besides Maria."

"It's just..." Shadow closed his eyes. He then paused. "It's just practically this whole week was just an utter of absolute nothing."

Rouge raised a brow, "Your point...?"

Shadow looked at her with a serious expression. "What IS the point? Of this "life?" Of this planet? What IS the point of everything?"

Rouge placed a hand on her hip, "Now don't go all "emo" on me, now."

Shadow crossed his arms again as he turned around. "Teenagers use that word as an excuse to escape the real depression, just defining everyone in a wrong way."

It was silent as his statement had spread across the room. Rouge shrugged, "Immortality is a life dream, you know."

"It's a pain in the ass."

"And it only takes an accomplished dream to realize that."

Shadow looked up, watching the rain drops continue their pattern repeatedly.

He then sighed, "Maria said this planet was a dream. A dream we both wanted to accomplish. What kind of dream is there to accomplish when everyone at your dream hates you?"

"You stand out and accomplish it anyway. You have your own goals to follow. If everyone detests you and gets in your way, you walk pass them and continue down your path." Rouge shrugged again.

Shadow cleared his throat before saying, "It's not that easy."

"If it's not easy, how am I the most wanted jewel thief, and yet am not rotting in prison and have a whole collection of jewels?"

"For me; it's not easy." Shadow snapped, showing no spark of interest in her side.

Rouge closed the door behind her, seeing how this conversation wasn't going to be cut off short. She then walked over and joined Shadow, looking out the window. He then sighed again, closing his eyes.

"What point is it if everyone hates you because you're different? Like you're a monster, though you're trying to help; and all you get is hatred?"

"I don't see why people judge you so negatively, Shad. You look exactly like Sonic, in a way, and everyone loves him. It's just so...unfair. You try to save their asses and all they do is just kick you in the dirt like you're nothing." Rouge shook her head.

Shadow raised a brow, looking at her. She was truly the only one who stood up for him and supported him. Omega was one to support Shadow, but...he was a robot. As much as robots are very intelligent, no one would really believe a battle droid. Almost like...himself.

He looked back to the window, "Well, at least I get some damn respect somewhere instead of that blue freak."

Rouge just closed her eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. Shadow crossed his arms before asking in a low tone, "How is Cream doing...?"

"Huh?" Rouge asked, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"How is Cream doing!?" Shadow snapped, closing his eyes.

Rouge smirked, "Well, Mr. Concern, Vanilla says she'll be alright as long as she avoids playing in the rain and staying inside. She says Cheese might be sick too, but she knows a good chao vet."

Shadow said nothing but looked in the opposite direction of Rouge, staring at the ground. Rouge noticed this and had stepped into his view, making his attention look back at her.

She frowned, "Don't be too sad, Shad. You're probably the most strongest person on this planet, rather than Sonic, and people should notice that. Don't take what people think of you ahead of you. Instead, think of how you think of yourself, only positively. That way, you'd accomplish a lot more. That's how I do it."

Shadow blinked. Normally a person would refer him to as an "object" or a "thing," but she just called him a person. A person. That was probably the most rarest thing he heard all month.

Before he could say anything, Rouge had then pecked him on the cheek. Before he can react, she then whispered in his ear, "Because you certainly mean something to someone on this planet. Whether they might think positively or not of you..."

And with that, Rouge walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Shadow in silence. He slowly raised his gloved hand to the spot where she had kissed him. It feels warm... Shadow thought as he removed the gloved hand and stared out the window. He then realized from his reflection he had been blushing.

Well, let's just say the Ultimate Life form can get rid of robots, humans, but not a feeling of sensation of a kiss.


End file.
